Delapan Gelas
by r-adnir
Summary: Kau tidak perlu sadar untuk mencintaiku. riren. slight!jeanere. Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest 2015 (telat).


Mata itu memikatnya.

Dalam balutan musik murahan, di tengah temaram cahaya lampu, di antara bau alkohol menusuk hidung. Sepasang hijau mendingankan pengap udara.

* * *

Delapan Gelas

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajima

The Perks of Being a Wallflower © Stephen Chbosky

Cover image © Pixiv Id 5552140

Warning : Slash, maybe ooc

Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest 2015

.

 _"We accept the love we think we deserve"_

 _-Stephen Chbosky-_

 _._

* * *

Dia setara dengan jajaran orang-orang yang sekarang melonjak gila di lantai dansa. Menenggak bergelas minuman keras tanpa peduli besok pagi mereka akan kesulitan bangun. Kebanyakan belum memikul tanggung jawab pada pekerjaan penyokong hidup.

Levi sebaliknya. Beberapa kali dia menakar seberapa banyak alkohol meluncur turun melewati kerongkongannya. Mencari hitungan tepat agar tidak perlu terbangun disambut sakit kepala hebat yang dikhawatirkan menghambatnya dalam pekerjaan. Pikiran untuk undur diri dari pesta minum tak terencana atas usulan Hanji sudah meraung dalam kepala. Menikmati secangkir teh hitam sembari membaca buku di apartemennya jelas lebih baik.

Namun, mata itu menahannya diam di tempat.

Sejak itu, Levi berdalih pada Hanji ketika dipergoki rutin mengunjungi bar yang jelas-jelas ia nyatakan buruk.

"Aku ketagihan racikan minuman bar ini."

 _Aku butuh memenuhi dahaga akan bocah bermata zamrud_.

* * *

.

.

Bar tempat melenyapkan segala cemas, melupakan sejenak setiap masalah. Tempat mutlak hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Tidak terkecuali bagi Eren.

Eren menghampiri pemuda berambut legam. Bernada merayu yang sukses menyeret siapapun untuk merengkuhnya. Dengan segelas vodka di tangan, kalimat sapaan diluncurkan keras dan riang.

"Hei tuan, sendirian?"

Pandangan Eren pertama kali terhadapnya pasti punggungnya bukan mukanya. Karena Levi menjamin bocah itu tidak akan berani mendekat bahkan langsung kabur begitu mengetahui sosok targetnya malam itu.

Sedapat mungkin, Levi berusaha menghindari setiap sinar yang terkadang mampir menerpa wajah. Masih belum menghadap Eren sepenuhnya. Levi menjawab.

"Ya, kau butuh teman, nak?"

Suaranya tidak asing. Namun otak Eren sedang tidak mampu diputar keras untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Tentu, kalau tidak untuk apa aku mendekatimu? Mau pergi dari sini?"

"Boleh saja. Namun sebelum itu kutraktir kau minuman. Aku lebih suka melakukannya dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang. Jadi, besok kita bisa bangun tanpa mengingat identitas masing-masing."

Eren menyetujui persyaratan yang diajukan.

Usai gelas kedelapan kosong, mereka berpindah meninggalkan bar.

.

"Kau ingin dipanggil apa?"

"Eren. Kalau kau?"

"Panggil saja dia yang kau inginkan sebenarnya."

Ruangan gelap. Tidak setitik cahayapun diizinkan menyelinap masuk. Dua lelaki bergumul di atas kasur. Satu memosisikan diri di atas. Menghujani yang di bawah dengan berbagai sentuhan terperinci oleh tangan beserta lidah. Mengulum tonjolan kecil di dada layaknya anak kecil menikmati permen manis kesukaan. Selesai memuaskan yang di atas juga atas dasar permintaan Eren, Levi berganti menjilati batang menegang di bagian bawah. Dirasa lidah saja tidak mencukupi, tangan ikut menyertai. Bergerak naik turun berulang kali, membuat yang disentuh mencecerkan desahan mengitari kamar. Tak lama, cairan putih membasahi telapak tangan. Bagian itu selesai diurus, giliran Levi memuaskan diri.

Jari kurus menerobos masuk dalam lubang kecil milik Eren. Sengatan mendadak membuat Eren berjengit. Lubang dilebarkan perlahan, jari-jari berusaha mencari titik nikmat di dalamnya.

"Ah,ah"

Ketemu. Jarinya menuntaskan tugas dengan baik.

Bagian bawah Levi sudah menolak untuk tidak menghangatkan diri.

Cengkraman di bantal menguat. Desahan diteriakkan Eren saat lubangnya diterjang.

Titik vital dihunjam. Berulang kali. Bersamaan dengan nama Eren yang dipanggil tak henti.

Mata Eren terpejam kuat. Sepasang tangan mengelus samping wajahnya. Memaksa dia mengahadap arah lawan di atas.

"Perlihatkan aku matamu, Eren."

Bahkan tanpa penerangan, Levi dapat melihat jelas sepasang mata hijau kesukaannya. Dia ingin mencapai puncak nikmat ditemani dua bola hijau itu.

"Eren."

"Je-Jean. Ah."

.

Pagi datang. Sesuai perjanjian, Eren tidak mengetahui dan tidak bisa mencari tahu siapa pasangannya kemarin karena dia terbangun dalam kamar hotel seorang diri.

.

* * *

.

.

"Armin Arlert."

Remaja pirang yang tidak jelas jenis kelaminnya mengangkat tangan.

"Mikasa Ackerman."

Keponakannya sendiri.

"Eren Jaeger."

"Hadir."

Eren Jaeger, tahun ketiga. Salah satu murid kelas Bahasa Inggris bimbingan Levi Ackerman.

.

* * *

Levi Ackerman. Guru berdedikasi tinggi. Selain memegang tanggung jawab mengajar, dia juga ditunjuk mengawasi kedispilan setiap murid sekolah. Setiap namanya disebut, keributan dibuat bungkam karena pelaku tidak berani berurusan dengannya.

Waktu makan siang biasa dihabiskan Levi di kantin sekaligus mengamati kelakuan para murid agar tidak bertindak di luar aturan. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam pandangan Levi.

Kelompok berisi anggota tim _rugby_ masih menempati meja tengah kantin, tempat siswa-siswi berkasta tinggi.

Di pojok-pojok duduk anak biasa mengitari mereka.

Seorang murid berkepala coklat jatuh menabrak ubin setelah dijegal kaki seorang anggota tim _rugby_. Levi tahu bocah itu Eren.

Tawa menyusul dilemparkan oleh anggota lainnya.

Eren bangkit. Menatap marah ke arah pemilik rambut coklat muda yang ikut menertawakannya.

"Temanmu baru saja menyandungku, Jean. Suruh mereka minta maaf."

Dahi pemuda yang dipanggil Jean mengerut.

"Untuk apa? Barusan itu lucu sekali."

"Perlu kuberitahu mereka bagaimana kau mendapat memar di wajahmu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku terjatuh di taman. Sudah sana pergi."

"Baik, sampaikan salamku untuk ayahmu, Jean."

Jean berdiri. Mendelikkan matanya pada Eren.

"Terserah. Dasar homo."

Eren yang sudah membalikkan badan, kembali menghadap Jean.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kubilang pergi sana, HOMO."

Kepalan tangan dihantamkan Eren tepat di muka Jean.

Murid-murid di kantin segera bereaksi. Berkumpul menyaksikan hiburan yang jarang ada akibat aturan ketat dan guru yang bertugas membuat aturan ditaati penuh.

Lengan Eren ditahan oleh teman-teman Jean. Pukulan melayang bergantian, mengenai badannya. Dia sudah tidak sempat melawan. Tenaganya habis.

Samar-samar, didengarnya teriakan Mikasa agar mereka berhenti menyiksa temannya di tengah sorakan murid lainnya.

"Kalian bocah-bocah bodoh. Ikut aku sekarang."

Dalam sekejap, kerumunan bubar. Levi menggiring empat orang murid termasuk Eren menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa itu Jean?"

"Mantan pacarku, kami baru saja putus beberapa hari lalu. Ayahnya tidak sengaja melihat kami berciuman di kamarnya. Kemudian dia memukuli Jean sampai babak belur. Aku berusaha menghentikan tapi Jean malah mengusirku pergi."

"Kau mau bertemu lagi denganku minggu depan?"

"Tentu, apa aku masih harus minum?"

"Ya."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengetahui siapa dirimu."

"Akan kuberitahu kalau sudah saatnya. Sekarang tidurlah, Eren. Kau besok ada kelaskan?"

Eren menganggukan kepala sebelum kelopak matanya turun menutup.

.

* * *

 **E N D**

* * *

.

 **a/n :** Pengennya buat Levi Movie Fest tapi ternyata dikebut juga jamnya kelewatan. Meski telat, selamat ulang tahun buat Heicho tersayang.

-adnir-


End file.
